Deep in the Woods
by jdqueen
Summary: Caroline is alone in the woods, or so she believes. She's having an inner turmoil between her feelings for 2 certain hybrids. One joins her, but is he going to help her or deceive her in order to make her understand her feelings? (First fanfic, english isn't my first language, please be nice)


**Hello everybody!**

**This is my first fanfiction, english is not my first language so please be nice :)**

**Hope you enjoy my short and not so great work!**

Caroline was walking in the woods. She had decided to escape from the evening with the girls at the Grill: she was with them physically, but far away with her mind. That's why she was in the woods, alone and surrounded only by darkness in a perfect silence. Caroline was alone with her thoughts, an inner struggle was happening in her mind. The dark path of her thoughts matched the dark night that enveloped her and it would have been scary for a young girl like her if only she had still been a simple young girl. Truly appearances can deceive! Now she is a vampire, a creature of the night, a strong, evil bloody hunter that loved the killing and the chase.. or not?

Caroline tried to be stronger than those impulses and especially tried to have the most normal lifestyle that was possible to her. She didn't want to be evil, sure she was a bit a bitch during her human days bout only as a reflection from her own many insecurities, her control issues... All her human bonds (her family, her friends, her school) helped her to keep in touch with the human, normal good side of her. She feared the days where all her human life would have disappeared from this earth. Also Stefan, her mentor, to her the most caring man and vampire (sadly with an attitude as a ripper that lacked a true self control toward blood, even during his "normal" days) helped her. She succeed to be a strong, good and controlled vampire: she was still a daughter, a friend, a girlfriend. But Caroline knew better. She was the epitome of light surrounded by darkness and she couldn't avoid to think that even in her human life she was in the same blurred position.

She used to be and still she was a broken soul, hell she probably will be broken for all the length of her eternal life. The different kind and yet the same hurting absenteeism of her parents created in her family issues. Her mother a work alcoholic that neglected her, her father who fled with another man and had always been very pressuring with her inflicted damages but also strength in her.

She had also trust issues, because she was weak and she trusted and cared too deeply and too easily... That's why so many people in her past days had hurt her.

Damon: back to her silly human days when he forced on her to feed and to have sex and didn't give a fuck about her. He was concerned only with Katherine at first, than with Elena today. Now he cares a little about her, but still she despises him and they don't get along.

Elena: always the first, the most everything, while Caroline knew what egocentric and whiny bitch she could be, all the world still chosed to view her as a perfect angel. But Caroline loved her deeply and knew she was indeed a good person (annoying, but good) and now more than ever the girls reciprocate those feelings of true affection.

Matt: when he was incoherent during their love story. He was still in love with Elena, but claimed to love her until he discovered the ugly truth of what repulsive"monster" she had becomed. They began again to be friends and she was happy about it, but couldn't forget how easily he accepted Elena's vampirism, everything was always easier for her.

Stefan: who initially and very quickly refused her to goes straight in the heart and in the arms of Elena his, but now not anymore, soul mate. Now they had a very close bond, they were best friend and Caroline was proud of their relationship and of his journey from The Ripper to the old sweet and caring Stefan.

Bonnie: who had refused initially her as a vampire even if Caroline had been close to her during her "witch transformation". Bonnie had always put her second to Elena (not a news) during the true human days of their friendship. Now they were equal and they were friends again.

Katherine: God how she hated that bitch, the whore who had destroyed the Salvatore brothers, Elena's fate and all their lives in general. Since she had killed Caroline for a petty revenge and for the ritual, Katherine became her true first enemy. Katherine had ended with a simple pillow all her human dreams.

Still Caroline was coming to realize that vampirism had offered to her the chance to grow, to explore all aspects herself and redefine her relationships (with her mother and friends) in a better way.

But now her thoughts weren't focused on those people instead she kept thinking about the two hybrid that had a strong presence in her life: Tyler and Klaus.

Tyler her beloved and amazing boyfriend and best friend. They love each other deeply and Caroline is sure he's her soul mate, they have been trough so much, too much for their young age. Both their transitions in supernatural creatures had helped them to mature and face their problems and issues (with friends and parents), but especially helped to grow close to each other: they used to dislike themselves between their human days, but now they were close and more in love than ever.

Caroline was sure about those thing, but couldn't stop her self from thinking of Klaus, the man (no not even a man, he was a monster, wasn't he?) that had destroyed with his hybrids their life: Jenna's death, Elena's apparent death, Stefan again ripper, Tyler as a sired hybrid, Abby's vampirism and the list was endless. Especially Klaus had forced Tyler to bite her only to save her at the end in a nonsense act of heroism (but wasit truly a nonsense?). Klaus the powerful, evil original hybrid brought with his presence only misery, pain and danger (but really?).

When Caroline had discovered of his death she was desperate to lose Tyler, she was heart broken and incredibly hurt at the idea of never seeing him again. And yet a very thiny but strong part of her was sorry for Klaus... how could she? Was she a monster too that cared wrongly for another monster? Back when he was desiccated and he wasn't truly dead, she celebrated with her friends the news because she was truly happy to start again a "Klaus-free life". But it was different when thanks to Alaric and his vampire hunter plan Klaus truly wasn't anymore on this earth and he had discovered the true death, consequently the chance to end her life, Tyler's, Stefan's, Damon's and Abby's.

When she was vervained and then kidnapped by the Council she was quiet, passive and she relished the idea of reuniting again with Tyler. She wasn't happy to leave her mother alone and not being able to help her friend with their dramas, but Tyler was and is her priority. Imagine her surprise and happiness when he saved her, Tyler the man, her true love that she believed dead was indeed alive and safe. Her hero in a shining armor, although she wasn't anymore a damsel in distress. Caroline compensated her lack of physic strength (she was still a baby vampire, target for werewolves, hunters and so many other evil people) with the one of her soul and heart.

Caroline and Tyler managed to escape and run toward the woods, where they kissed into oblivion celebrating the fact they they were together again, alive, happy, but mostly together. Pretty soon things were becoming steamy between them, as always. They had a strong connection with their hearts of course but their bodies made true sparkles together. She was the most happy person in the world until she had discovered that Klaus was in Tyler's body, all the truth about Bonnie's spell and her last fake death moment with her boyfriend. Once again her savior (this time from the council) was the enemy: Klaus.

She was thinking about those latest events while walking randomly in the woods, almost unaware that she was arrived in the scene of crime: the set of her kiss with Tyler/Klaus. She was deep in her thoughts and only a small slight breeze in the air and the feeling of a new, powerful and manly scent filled her nose stopped her brain turmoil. She turner around abruptly only to be faced with her worst nightmare and secret dream. Standing only a few meters from her, in all his dark allure was him: Klaus.

"Klaus!" barely whispered Caroline in shock, she hadn't seen him in a week since he had switched body again with Tyler. It was weird and very surprising for her to look again at his appearance: his tall, lean figure, his short dark blond locks, high cheek bones, full raspy lips and mesmerizing blue eyes. Caroline couldn't hide, at least on her mind, that he was truly beautiful and alluring. Klaus with his dark clothes and the necklaces seemed a mix between a dark, deep artist and a bad boy. But this didn't change anything. He might seem an angel, but he was an evil monster inside, right?

"Hello Caroline, always a pleasure to see you." . While saying that, Klaus' eyes roamed appreciatively on her figure. She was wearing a purple tight tank top, a black elegant jacket that matched her high waist black skirt. She was also wearing dark stockings and long black boots. With her flawless pale skin that glowed under the moonlight, her long luscious legs, her perfectly curved toned body, her soft golden locks, her marvelous smile and her bright blue eyes... God she was every artist's dream: beautiful and charming. Better yet She was Klaus's dream!

"It has been too much time sweetheart, between the duties of my regained life and body, I unfortunately hadn't the chance to see you sooner." Klaus was smirking as always while he added "but believe me, I've been missing you. You and our last moment together were always on my mind."

Caroline scoffed and sent an evil glare to him at his last affirmation, he was shameless and unbelievable: how could he be so mean and disgusting to remind her his despicable (but exciting) actions in Tyler's body?

"Which is why" he shortly added never leaving her gaze while making a couple step in order to get closer to her "I'm very pleased to see you in this precise spot. Tell me are you hunted too by the memory of our last lovely meeting?"

At his insinuation Caroline couldn't hold any much longer her rage and her passionate temper, that's why with furious eyes she started to shout to him "Don't you dare talk about that, especially in these terms you liar freak! You stole my last moments with Tyler and you stole our reunion too! Were you going to take advantage of me, my body and my heart in these woods, you perv?"

Klaus was a bit hurt by her words. Ok no he was completely shocked. Sure he knew that in those moments Caroline was kissing, or thought to, Tyler her boyfriend and he also knew that himself he wasn't her favorite person in the world. But that evilness was it really necessary? Caroline's harsh words were too much for him, he was the most powerful creature in this world and he was being scolded by a baby, yet enticing vampire.

Caroline quickly added seeing that he was still silent and to her surprise hurt, but only for a moment. He quickly regained an impassible mask while she was saying "I want you to leave me alone right now. I can't even look at you! Go back crawling to your lonely mansion". She knew she was being mean, cruel, that she was pissing off the most dangerous creature in the world but she couldn't stay silent and calm. That was always her problem even during her human days, she was always honest, almost brutal: but wasn't it a thing that he "fancied" on her?

Apparently not always because Klaus was now looking her again this time with a murderous gaze and a stone cold voice he began to slowly say in effort to hold his temper and avoid to do things that he would probably regret later. But he was understanding that he was failing since he addressed her with an harsh and angry voice and posture.

"Love you are on a dangerous path. Now be sweet and gentle and tell me the whole truth about the reason you're here alone. Tell my why are you so inflexible with me and my actions even if I saved you already three times. Tell my why you were celebrating my desiccation with a party after our moment in your high school? Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now, you ungrateful stubborn little girl!"

With this last sentence Klaus finally surrendered to his rage and closed the thin space between them and roughly pressed Caroline against a tree. They were chest to chest, his hands tightly held her arms, their nose a few inches distant. Caroline was completely imprisoned by him. Klaus was secretly glad from this new position, every chance he get to invade her personal space was a bless for him. Although Caroline was glad that as a vampire she couldn't blush anymore and he couldn't hear the frantic beat of her heart. Was it frantic for fear or passion? Or maybe both?

"Stay the fuck away from me" Caroline hissed to him. "You want the complete truth, uh? Well you're going to hear it but don't even think for a second that you'll be even remotely happy with my answers!".

While Caroline was starting to talk again she licked her lips nervously and send another evil glare to Klaus who seemed eager to hear her speech. His gaze was burning her and Caroline as always started to feel uncomfortable and conscious of the power of his stance.

Caroline slowly began to talk angrily "I am alone because from all this fuss with your and Tyler's death and than the switching bodies thing I had barely one second to process the mess that is inside of me. My happiness for Tyler, my hate for you! How you played me and almost got me! You are a fool even to think that I could be gentle and nice and caring" she was almost starting to blabbing "with a monster like you!" she than spat with venom laced words. At her last affirmation Klaus growled and tightened his grip on her. Every other person who had dared to say even a third of her words would already be dead, but she was different.

Caroline took a deep breath and began again to talk this time with a calmer and colder voice "Klaus you've brought misery, pain and death in my life and in the ones of my friends. Last week you may have saved me from the Council, but you forced Tyler to bite me while signing my death sentence a few months ago. And you didn't save from Alaric, Elena did. The same girl you had promised me to save and then you kidnapped! And I don't want to start to count all your killings and mess!"

"I understand that you are trying to break your course from a thousand year, that you have serious parent's issues that made you who you are today. A monster, but not a lost cause! I understand that your hybrids are a tool to avoid to feel your loneliness, because you're more human than everyone think. But I also understand that you'll never change and that you'll never apologize for your evil actions. I understand that you don't even want or need my forgiveness. Hell probably, no surely I'm just a pawn for you, a prey... In your little "Destroy Mystic Falls and his inhabitants" plan I'm not even worth of your attention, to be your prize! I don't want you and you may think you do want me now, but you are so very wrong!"

While saying those last few words, Caroline composure had changed. She wasn't anymore just angry, strong and fiery, she was also hurt, sad and concerned. As if her words weren't only directed to Klaus, but have a deeper meaning.

Klaus watched her intently and he was mesmerized by how smart and wise and good she was. She thought so little of herself, but why? Not even the entire world was worth of her presence. She had been able to read him, to understand him in a few moments even better than his siblings had ever done! He wasn't pleased as she had predicted from her words, but he was happy that he finally had a deep, yet hurtful conversation with her.

"Love" he began to say "don't you realize that with your words you have surely angered me and a bit hurt me, but mostly you have again enchanted me?" At this revelation Caroline's eyes lightened again with a furious fire. "You have told me the truth which I'm glad of, but you have also said two wrong thing!"

"But let me correct your mistakes sweet Caroline" Klaus took a strong pause to add effect before saying with another powerful gaze to the baby vampire while delicately stroking her cheek "you can choose to fight your true feelings, your true self of course, not only as a vampire but also as a person... but you do want me and I surely do want you, in a way or another you'll be mine! Don't ever doubt that"

Caroline was stunned from Klaus' latest affirmation. Surely their meeting in the woods from the beginning had been very upsetting for her. She was incredibly angry with him. And the nerve of this man, no wait of this powerful evil original hybrid never cease to amaze her, or better pissed her off!

Caroline was still speechless. Klaus was watching her with an unreadable and cold expression. But she knew better, in his eyes she could see the train of his different emotions: amusement, passion, lust, anger, danger, worry...

Caroline was trying to calm herself before exploding and yelling to Klaus all the things she taught of him. She was amazed by the fact that she wasn't afraid of him, but she was afraid of her and her words. After a few calming and useless deep breaths she was still pissed off so she decided to surrender to her fury and rage.

"Klaus!" she yelled to the mighty original hybrid who was taken back from her incredibly harsh tone "you're even crazier than I originally thought. God you're just a creepy and hideous stalker, besides a psychotic killer and evil monster!"

"I'm in love with Tyler and I plan on being it for all the length of my life!" at this point Caroline was hissing to him, her rage and her fury were having the best of her, "You don't have any idea of all the things that me and him have been trough. He was my best friend and now he's the love of my life. You on the contrary are nothing but my enemy"

"Everything was perfect between us before you had decided to show up here in Mystic Falls for your stupid ritual and your evil hybrid plan!" Caroline continued "Now I plan to recover my relationship back from the start with my loving unsired boyfriend and you can't do anything about it! So just go away from this town, from our lives! You've got no idea how I hate you, so you better stay the fuck away from me, for good I mean!"

At this point Klaus was completely gone. The wolf inside him was roaring, begging to be let free. The wolf wanted to take Caroline and claim her as his in order to teach her some respect, make her shiver in fear and pleasure at the same time. The wolf wanted to ravish her till she suffered an unbearable pain and an even stronger pleasure and submit to him. Klaus couldn't handle this show of supposed struggle and dominance from a baby vampire, no matter if Caroline was involved.

Caroline in that moment was frozen. She was watching with a mix of horror and excitement the shifting on Klaus' face from an handsome man to an alluring monster. She knew that she had spoke too much, but hell she was strong and full of light, he told her himself to. So she couldn't back away from her position and submit to him. She had to tell him the truth in order to preserve her independence because her strength couldn't be overpowered by his and her light couldn't fade trough the mortal grip of his darkness. Caroline was better than all this!

"Bloody hell Caroline" Klaus was roaring at this time"I forgot very often that you're stuck in the body of a 17 years old girl and that you're only 18. So I'll try to be the most understandable I can.

You still believe in this human stuff: true love, soul mates, romantic bond... but let me tell you: these things might have been possible for you and Tyler when you were human. Now you're both supernatural creatures and immortal being and you can't expect that you'll love him and he'll love you forever. Sweetheart the sooner you accept this, the better!" Klaus was trying to calm himself before doing something terrible and regrettable, but hell Caroline with her stubbornness and her love and loyalty to Tyler was making his task really hard! Klaus was really curious of what hidden charm Tyler had that had let him to gain Caroline' heart, mind, body and soul.

"Remember my words from the 20's decade dance love: small town boy, small town life it won't be enough for you!" Klaus was now calm and collected. You're not a thousand years old original hybrid if you don't have any kind of self control. He started to talk again "You might not be able to accept this truth right now and this both amaze, anger, fascinate me. It's part of your charm: your humanity, your kindness and your light... but what I've been telling from our first meeting is to open your eyes to all the possibilities that you have now! Caroline you're not anymore a simple human, you could be my Queen and have all the world in your hands!"

At his last sentence Caroline was stunned and couldn't answer, move or even breathe. She had always thought in the past months that she was a simple crush for Klaus, nothing important as always in her life. She was second best, it was Elena who had epic loves, not her!

Klaus seeing her not able to react with sweet words of love, affection or respect, but more probably with snarky remarks of disgust and rage, decided to end their upsetting meeting in the woods because he had also gave her many, maybe too many informations.

"Sweetheart I am sure of all this things I've been saying to you. Don't doubt that, they're not manipulations! I have been on this earth for almost a millennium so I had my fair dose of experience not in love maybe, but surely in being a supernatural creature. You can't see right now, but inside of you there is strength and power. Deep down love you know it, you deserve so much! And I'm the only one able to give it to you! Caroline, love, you're special and unique and I don't want anybody but you at my side. I know it's a lot to metabolize for you, but for you I'll try and be a very patient man."

"Deep down you know that I am right, you're just not ready to accept the fact that this is the truth. That's why you're so upset and angry with me right now. But as I've already told I would always wait for you my love. For a day, a year or even a century I'll be waiting for you, my Queen"

With this last speech Klaus delicately stroked Caroline's cheek, in his eyes there was a different light. He wished he could stay with her forever, but he had to leave. In a blur he was gone, leaving Caroline alone still stunned, frozen and speechless in those woods against the damned tree.

Caroline had never seen that light in his eyes before, even when with Tyler he had finally discovered the way to create more hybrids Klaus wasn't that hopeful? Excited? She didn't know what to say or what to think...

Maybe after all he was a bit human Caroline couldn't avoid to think.

Maybe there was hope and life left for him to redeem himself.

Maybe she could help him in his journey.

Maybe the were destined to be together in their supernatural life.

Caroline stopped herself from going on with those dangerous thoughts. Maybe Klaus was right about her and her love for Tyler. But in that moment she decided to focus on her boyfriend. Klaus was evil, dangerous, a monster. But he also could be special, unique and she wasn't ready for him, not yet at least. She would have gone along with her life. If it was destiny she and Klaus would found themselves in the future. He was right, she's not ready for him, for them yet. But maybe one day she'll be.

A day even sooner than she might think. Hopefully.

**THE END**

**(Hope you liked my work!)**


End file.
